


The Sixth Blight- Chapter One- Justice Needs To Be Blind

by BelleWrites (sunleyemrys)



Series: The Sixth Blight RP [16]
Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: AU, OC, Role-Playing Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunleyemrys/pseuds/BelleWrites
Summary: Big ass project to turn the collaborative role play writing I've been doing with a group of friends into a cohesive story. Some things will be edited from the original posts.. but this is largely just cleaning it up and putting everything in order. Each major plot point will be its own post with chapters. Hopefully the story will make sense.Other parts in the series happen at the same time as some of the chapters, so if something seems to missing, its likely cause there is a piece of the story not posted yet. Especially things concerning the character Maeve. Just please be patient with me.





	1. Chapter 1

Of course, it was the new recruits causing trouble, it was the same pattern, but, he had to say something to get them to fall in line. Sure, Wardens enjoyed a far bit more freedom than most, but they needed discipline. It did please him to see that they were nearly a squad on their own.

He hauled himself up from his desk, waving off the steward trying to get him to use a cane for his back knee. "I want the mage girl, the Tevinter soldier and the Templar in my office within the hour. Understood?"

The steward nodded, scurrying away to inform the trio's Warden handlers, or whatever it was the squirrelly boy decided to do. He was going to finally dress and finish his breakfast, despite being interrupted by the Healer, who was quite put out at the ruckus they caused yesterday.

The First sighed, remembering the trouble he had gotten into when he first Joined. Warden life was tough, so levity was required, but somethings just couldnt be ignored, especially not when there is an angry Healer screaming at him before dawn.

***

Rahmir liked the tiny mage, she was strange, and he could tell she was struggling to adjust to her new life. He knew he was about to wake her up and inform the girl she was being summoned before the First, he expected her to cry, or something. He got the feeling she hadnt been in trouble a lot growing up.

He knocked gently on her door and pressed his ear against the wood, hearing soft sounds of light snoring. Rahmir knocked louder, "Andryanna?"

No answer.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK "Andryanna!"

Still nothing.

Rahmir sighed and jimmied the door open, keeping his eyes closed as he entered. The girl was asleep amidst piles papers and books, her long gold hair spread out over everything. There was a book on her face and another on her chest.

She fell asleep reading or something, he surmised carefully lifting the book from the girl's face. "Andryanna?"

Blue eyes met his and went wide. "ACK!" She bolted up, narrowly missing his nose. "Did I oversleep? What happened? Are we being attacked?"

She tumbled out of bed, still wearing most of her clothes from yesterday, hands grabbing her staff.

"No, Andryanna. Stop. No one is being attacked." Rahmir kept what he felt was a safe distance, just in case. "The First has summoned you."

Her shoulders dropped. "Shit. I'm in trouble again arent I?"

He smirked a little, "I'm not at liberty to say, I was just told to fetch you."

"Alright, let me freshen up a bit then." She surveyed the mess on her bed. "Maker, I did not plan to fall asleep working, but here we are."

***

Tiberius was woken from restless dreams by the sound of his door slamming open. His hand went to the dagger he kept by the bed out of instinct, but he dropped it at the sharp slap he received to the back of his head.

“I leave you alone for a few hours yesterday and you’re back in trouble again?” Rhita barked. Tiberius blinked sleepy eyes at her. The dwarf looked more irritated than usual. She rolled her ice blue eyes at him. “Ancestors, to have the energy to keep up with you young folk. Hurry and dress, the First wants to talk to you and your mage friend about the stunt you pulled yesterday in the infirmary.”

Tiberius strapped his armor on over the previous day’s tunic and hustled down the hall after Rhita.

“Rhita, I promise there was good reason for what we did. Gwyn-”

“Save it, I’ll hear it when you tell the First.”

Tiberius’ brow drew down in a frown. They’d already caused so much trouble, who knew what the First would have in store for him. And Andie- he hoped the punishment wouldn’t be too severe, she didn’t deserve that for trying to save her friend.

Rhita shoved something in his hands. Tiberius glanced at her, but she was already ahead of him. He unwrapped the little cloth bundle to find some bread and cheese. “Thought you might be hungry, now hurry up.”

“Oh Rhita, I knew you cared,” Tiberius muttered. They approached a large doorway deep in the fortress to see Andie already waiting outside with her own minder. The grizzled, serious-looking man gave Tiberius a long look. The man’s face was impenetrable, like a brick wall.

***

He nearly arrived at the Firsts office, before he did he tucked himself into a small corner, so he was hidden from sight and pulled out his lyrium. He didn't want to us it in front of Sares, taking it was a private thing and could be shocking if you haven't seen someone do it before.

He set it up and knocked it back, feeling instantly better, he didn't realise how sore he had been until the aches were taken away.

He tucked the kit away and headed down the hallway to the office, he knew it had to be in this direction since the place got fancier and fancier as he went, he could see the door to the Firsts office up ahead. He smiled to himself, his sense of direction once again didn't fail him.

***

The First stared at the trio, then back at his notes. "I do not enjoy being woken up by an angry Healer, complaining about you three causing a ruckus in her Infirmary."

The girl shuffled her feet nervously, good, the Healer wasnt being fussy for once. "You two tipped a patient out of his bed and onto the floor? Am I mistaken?"

He narrowed his gaze on the girl, "No sir. I tried to wake Ser Gwyn gently because I needed to ask him questions because he had a weird reaction to lyrium, and while I'm not a healer, I could research and see if there was risk to him using it further. He wouldnt wake up, and I admit to still being angry with him for Silencing me for no reason, so maybe I could have been..."

The First's hand shot up, quieting the girl and he fixed his harsh gaze on the pale haired Templar. "Is this true? You Silenced this girl without provocation?"

From what Gwyn had seen so far, the First cared about one thing and one thing only. Discipline. When the fortress was being approached by an unknown threat Andie had wanted to go out and help the newcomers, but she wasn't given permission to. Since they had been punished for a previous rescue, of their fellow warden at that; one that had been abandoned by her own comrades. Gwyn feared Andie would face severe punishment, even for mentioning the idea. Gwyn could have tried to talk her down but…...why waste the effort, Gwyn preferred to skip to the end of arguments before they started, and it could have drawn the ire of the First if it got back to him what she had tried to do.

Of course. Gwyn wouldn't tell him that.

“Yes, it was for no reason. Andie and I have history and as a former Templar I don't like seeing mages running about freely. They should serve the Maker as Andraste intended” Gwyn lied through his teeth, with luck all the punishment would fall to him. He deserved it for failing to protect her and collapsing like he had. Maker willing the First Warden was horrible at spotting lies or didn't care enough to call him out.

If Gwyn had to play the villain he would, he's done it before and would do it again.

His bones ached, and he was weary. He could tell the Templar was protecting the girl, so he would allow it for the moment. "Very well then Ser Gwyn. I will consider her, and this man's actions justified against you, for the time being."

He stepped into Gwyn's space, glaring at the man. "This prejudice against mages must stop. You are not a Templar here. You are all Wardens."

He stood back, clasping his hands behind his back. "Your punishment, Ser Gwyn, for unjustly Silencing this girl is that you must work the other mages here. We havent had a Templar training others among our ranks in some time, so I want you to take your skills and teach the mages to better defend themselves. You will not use your Templar abilities on them, and if I hear about that happening. Well, you will be on laundry duty with Fernando. Understood?"

The First waited for Gwyn's brief nod, turning his attention to Tiberius. "You are a warrior, a soldier. Use to following orders." The boy stood stock still, ready for anything, his gaze flicking over to Andryanna periodically.

"You choose to follow her orders, you assigned yourself her guardian. I believe she is capable of protecting herself. You are the least guilty party here, Legionnaire. Your guilt lies in following orders." The First felt the corner of his mouth twitch upwards as the boy turned red.

"She is teaching you literacy. An admirable thing. And one I encourage. But you should be more than a studious soldier making moon eyes at a pretty girl. Tiberius Valerian, you will spend time learning the healing arts, while you are no mage, there are basic skills you can learn to aid others in the field. Understood?"

Tiberius was red-faced at the First Warden’s rebuke. He was hardly ashamed of his attraction to Andie; no, it was harder to bear how obvious it was that he had so little mind of his own. Still, he had never prided himself on his originality. He had always been a good soldier, and though he was being punished for it, he was determined to once again follow orders.

“Understood, sir!” he replied to the First Warden. The punishment was more than fair, generous even. And even if it wasn’t, it was not his place to complain. Tiberius shifted his weight, concern bringing a small furrow to his brow. The First Warden blamed Andie for their antics yesterday...He hoped Andie’s punishment would not be too severe.

"And you," He towered over Andie, scowling. "Andryanna. I hear you raised the call of alarm and went to fetch help when everything went down?" She nodded meekly, eyes wide. "And despite the sordid history you have with this Templar, you sought to aid him when he collapsed, despite the obvious insult and betrayal of your trust?"

Again, she nodded, cheeks red. When phrased like that it made her feel very stupid and naive.

"You began researching his symptoms to try and aid him in the event it should happen again. Admirable, kind-hearted even." He tapped her forehead slightly. "You need to be thinking with that and not your heart more. Being a Warden is a hard life."

"I understand you are also translating documents the apostate brought in. Have you made progress yet?" Concern crossed her face; how did he know?

Andie cleared her throat, "Not so much, Ser, its written in code and I need to figure out the cipher first. Once I have that, it shouldnt take too long." He nodded solemnly.

The First relaxed his posture, leaning against the desk. "I will probably regret this one, but for you, Andryanna, there is a person in the final cell of the dungeons you will want to speak to. He is not a danger to you, but I would prefer you not let him out of the cell." He handed her a heavy, black key. "You keep that on your person at all times, if it goes missing and he escapes, the whole of the Wardens will burn with him. Understood?"

She blinked, gaze flicking between the key in her hand and the First's face. "Who is down there?"

"Someone I would have rather killed years ago."

She stood outside the First's door with Gwyn and Tiberius, afraid to walk to the dungeons, but understanding that she had to do it alone.

"Why do I feel like I got the worst punishment out of all of this?" Andie looked at Tiberius, blatant terror in her eyes. "Who could be down there that the First hates so much, but refuses to kill?"

“I think it’s because you got the worst punishment, I mean for all we know he wants you to have tea with a darkspawn magister.” Tiberius deadpanned. He laughed at her outraged expression and rubbed her shoulder. Perhaps a little too familiarly- Tiberius had forgotten Gwyn’s extreme overprotectiveness of her for just a moment. The man was glaring daggers at him.

Tiberius was saved by Rhita. The dwarf grabbed his belt and wordlessly dragged him away. “You’ll be fine, Andie!” he called back to her. He thought it best not to say anything to Gwyn.

“Don’t think you’ll be getting off so easily, boy. After your shift with the healer, we’re going to be doing some training, and Ancestors protect you if you think I’ll be going easy on you.”

She led him back to the infirmary and dumped him at the feet of the healer. Another face overjoyed to see me, Tiberius thought. The woman’s pinched scowl was reassuring.

“Bedpans, empty them at the latrine downstairs and clean them until they shine,” she said. Tiberius sighed. This was fine; everything would be fine.

***

Gwyn's eyes shifted between Andie and Tiberius, so the First Warden saw it to. Something was different about these two…….did he just rub her shoulder? The First had forbidden him from attacking the mages, not anyone else. Fortunately for Tiberius his babysitter came to drag him off to his punishment. Leaving him alone with Andie…….well this was awkward.

Gwyn turned towards the girl and stared at her for a few moments. He knew what he needed to say but, Maker it was difficult.

“Thank you for helping me” he blurted out sharply and quickly turned around, marching away down the hall. He yelled down the hall without looking at her “I expect you to find me for training later. Don't make me wait.” he continued marching, not waiting for her reply.


	2. Chapter 2

The dungeons scared her, they always did, the deeper and darker they were, the more they reminded her of the ones in the Circle, the cell she had been shackled in, helpless to the horrors of watching Nickolaus’s murder.

The key was a constant weight in her pocket, a reminder, a warning. The door it opened was solid, no bars save a small hole too high up for her to peer through. Andie placed the key into the lock, turning the heavy tumblers.

“Is someone there?” The voice behind the door, graveled and cracking. Whoever it was didn’t get to speak much. “Is it Death come to finally give me peace?”

She pushed the door open slowly, the torches illuminating the cell. The man, if he could be called that, was filthy, wearing threadbare clothes, his feet bare. His hair was in a messy braid. He shuffled towards her, blinking at the light.

“Lonnie? No, cant be. Wrong color hair, right height. Wrong age I assume as well. Though she is that young in my memories.” He shook his head, swatting his ears as if there was a buzzing. “Stop it! I know she is a mage, I can feel her mana.” He seemed to almost glow for a moment.

“Why are you disturbing my peace!” He demanded finally standing straight, towering over Andryanna.

She backed up, her hand on the door to pull it closed. “The First sent me! He said you could help me.” She stammered out, her free hand coiling a spell, ready to cast.

The man shuffled to a barrel and dunked his head in, splashing water everywhere as he shook his hair out. His face clean, Andie could see that once he had been a handsome man, but time and the Taint had taken its toll.

“You must need a Healer of extreme ability then.” He seemed calmer, and slightly more stable. “Hush! This is why we are still alive. Why she spared us, and to piss off the First, because that’s what she does, did…” He rushed forward, grabbing Andie’s arms, “Is the Hero of Ferelden still alive? I must know! Maybe I did know!” He pushed her away and scurried to the chaotic desk tucked away in the corner, digging through papers. “I knew when her husband died! She sent me a letter about it, but did someone tell me if she went to her Calling or not?”

With a scream of rage, his skin cracked and turned a bright, glowing blue, gripping the desk and flinging it against the opposite wall. “WE ARE TRAPPED DOWN HERE TO ROT! LEFT ALONE IN THE DARKNESS, TO ALLOW THE MADNESS OF THIS TAINT CORRUPT US FURTHER! IT IS UNJUST!”

“You’re Anders.” The words were barely above a whisper, but it was enough to break his attention.

The cracks and glow faded, leaving him pressed against the wall, his shoulder shaking. “That was my name, once. Now I am just the abomination in the dungeons. Whose only use is to heal people on the brink of death. Chained like a Qunari mage. I choose this. I choose this. When I agreed to accept whatever judgement, she decided was fair. Years down here.”

He turned to face her, “Justice would cut me off from my magic when he felt I was becoming too unstable. Reminding me that at least we are helping still. Trying to balance the scales of justice.”

Anders slid down the wall and sat, watching Andie with golden eyes. “And now I have completely frightened a young woman, who was probably sent down here to be taught Healing spells, or something else completely innocuous. Apologies.”

Andie stood in the doorway, unsure if she should run away, or enter the room and begin picking the mind of someone she had read about growing up. A Living Legend.

“Actually, I need help solving a puzzle concerning a Templar.”

Anders was laughing himself stupid, there was no air in his brain. “A Templar! You want my help to save a Templar! Oh Andraste’s flaming ass! You are joking, right?”

The girl glared at him. She wasn’t joking. Right.

“So what reaction are we talking about here? Did he almost die?” Anders grinned wickedly.

Andie gave the Healer a quick run down of what happened, his face shifting expressions as each new bit unfolded.

“And you still want to help him? Despite how much of a colossal dick he is?” She nodded. “Oh Maker, no wonder the First sent you to me. You’re innocent enough that I cant help but aid you.”

He stood to right his desk, leaving it in the corner he thrown it. “I’m going to need a blood sample from him at some point. Not for blood magic! Wipe that expression of horror off your face. Justice would never allow me to use blood magic, even if I wanted to. Makes it harder to enter the Fade and to perform Healing magic. Plus, consorting with demons isn’t my thing.”

Anders sighed, “Again with the looks! Your face is going to freeze that way ya know.”

"I'll need some time to prepare." He made a shooing motion with his hands. "I'll have a list of items I will need sent to you, when you have them, bring the grumpy Templar with you."

Andie turned to leave, her hand resting on the door know. "Wait a sec!" He called out. "What is your name sweetheart?"

"Andryanna." She replied softly.

"Andraste's Tears, huh?" He shook his head. "Chantry and Circle raised then?"

Andie nodded, "why do you ask?"

"You remind me of someone I knew once." He shrugged a bony shoulder. "Was your mother a mage?"

"She was," Andie admitted, not sure she liked where this line of questioning was going. "She, uh, died when my magic manifest. I was taken at birth. I never knew her."

She could hear him sigh, "bit of advice Andryanna? Learn about your family, you might have more than you think."

The words swimming in her mind, Andie closed and locked the door, leaving Anders in his cell and in the darkness once again.


	3. Chapter 3

He hummed to himself, it felt nice to have a purpose again beyond the tedious job of healing Wardens and reading the three books they allowed him to have.

Once, he'd had a cat to share his time with, Lady Buttons, she had been a balm to soothe his tormented soul. Now, just dust and memories to keep himself occupied, well, and the girl.

Andryanna.

So pure and innocent. She lacked the razor-sharp wit of Solona, but he saw qualities in them both. She wanted to help people, even at cost to herself.

Anders didnt know if she would last long as a Warden, but he hoped so. People like her were rare.

SHE REMINDS YOU OF SOLONA AND MARIAN TOO MUCH ANDERS. DO NOT COMPARE THE GIRL TO THOSE YOU HAVE PUT ON A PEDESTAL. IT IS NOT JUST.

"I know. I know." He muttered, quickly writing down a list of things he needed her to bring.

"Psst! Hey, kibble for brains!" He stuck his hand through the small bars, holding out the piece of paper. "Make sure this is delivered to Warden Andryanna, things she needs to bring me."

The paper was ripped from his grasp, and he could hear the Warden guard mumbling the words to himself. "I'm surprised you can read honestly. Could you just deliver it?"

The man stomped off and Anders was alone with his thoughts again, humming softly to himself as he dozed in his chair.

***

A pair of voices roused him, Andryanna's for sure, and a man's. Ah, her Templar, it must be.

He arranged himself carefully as the lock turned and the door swung open. Fixing a sinister grin on his face, Anders spoke. "Hello there, Ser Templar. I've been a naughty mage, are you here to spank me?"

Blind, unhinged, unbridled, unadulterated, seething rage was what Gwyn felt in that moment. The veins in his neck were near bursting, his fists clenched and his teeth gritted.

“You son of a bitch! You fucking animal! You abomination! I'll fucking kill you!” he looked around for something to bludgeon the mage to death with, only seeing a stack of three books he grabbed the large, hardcover one.

“Andie! Stay back, he's dangerous” he made to storm over to the smug mage.

She skidded in between the two men, Barrier flaring to life, bouncing Gwyn backward. "STOP!" She screamed.

Anders cackled behind her, his hands clapping. "Oh you want to protect her! To save her from the very power flowing in her veins."

Andie pushed against Gwyn's chest. "He harmless. I swear it. Gwyn, do you want to die?" She shot daggers at Anders, "And you! Dont antagonize him. Please?"

Oh this was rich, the girl had a spine, a dragon scale spine. Good, she'd need it.

He held up his empty hands, "Truce? I wont cast any magic other than Healing spells as needed, and you wont tear off my head?" Andryanna suddenly looked green, interesting. "Oh, sweetheart, what happened to you that beheadings make you look so queasy?"

Anders waved a hand, "Nevermind. You'll tell me when you want to. Or not. I'm not your confessor."

He gestured to the cot, "Ser Templar, if you wouldnt mind, so I can examine you more thoroughly."

 “No! Absolutely not! I would rather the Archon himself touch me! He is literally the most harmful person I can think of, I didn't think you this stupid.” he huffed and crossed his arms, planting his feet in place. “Andryanna, what is this? What is he talking about, if I'm not here to kill him then why bring me?” he demanded, glaring daggers at that thing.

"Gwyn! You nearly died yesterday when given lyrium! And the lyrium wasnt tainted." She gestured to the smug mage, "He can help. He is going to help." She gave Anders a look as he cleared his throat.

"What she said, Ser Templar." He offered.

Andie sighed, "I spent all day trying to figure out why the reaction happened, and nothing made sense. I'm not a Healer, and even the Healer didnt have an answer."

"Now sit your butt down, before I knock you over the head and tie you to the chair." She hissed through her teeth at him.

He narrowed his eyes and leaned into her, his nose almost touching hers.

“You wouldn't dare” he was completely confident in his words. “You don't have the guts” he smirked, though the look in her eyes now made him waiver a bit. Maker she wouldn't……..he coughed into his hand, tiny drops of blood sprayed out onto his hand, he covered it swiftly so they wouldn't see by wiping it onto his shirt……..his white shirt. He didn't notice the stain his hand had made and stood defiantly in front of the two mages.

Anders rolled his eyes, moving swiftly behind the Templar, arms encircling his neck. “I may be a Healer, but I’m also a Warden. Time for a nap Ser Templar.”

He snapped his head forehead, colliding with the back of Gwyn’s skull, grunting in pain as the Templar slumped in his grip. Andie gasped in shock, reaching out to help catch the large man.

“Was that really necessary?!” She scolded, helping Anders settle Gwyn into the chair.

Anders snorted, “sweetheart I am far too old to mess around arguing with bitchy Templars.” He looked around for some sort of rope or chain but finding none, he just shrugged. “If he wakes up, we’ll just have to sit on him.”

“He is coughing up blood, that’s a sign of internal damage. Not something you usually see in a Templar taking lyrium. Usually only after he stops. You said he was twice Tainted?” Andie nodded, casting mage lights to help drive away the darkness so they could both see.

“And a Shriek poisoned him as well?” Anders’ hands glowed faintly as he sensed with magic the damage to Gwyn’s body.

“That’s a lot for anyone to go through in a short time. Surprising he lived honestly.” The glow faded, and Anders opened a small drawer in the desk, pulling out a kit.

“He’s a very stubborn and hard-headed man.” Andie offered with a shrug.

Anders laughed low, “oh Dont I know it.” He set up the kit and straightened Gwyn’s arm out. “I’m just going to take a sample of his blood, but I suspect all that really needs to happen is for him to rest. He is elf-blooded? That probably saved his life to be honest. Elves are strangely resistant to some poisons.”

He inspected Gwyn’s arm for a suitable vein, drawing a vial of blood and holding it up to the light. “Well there is no visible signs of the Taint, which is great news.”

Anders hid the vial away, crossing his arms as he leaned against the desk. “I’m going to heal the internal damage and wake him up, just,” he handed her a heavy book. “Be ready to knock him out again if need be.”

His head hurt. He reached a hand up to rub it not sure where he was, he had dreamed that monster Anders was in the basement the wardens fortress and Andie had sought his help in curing his sickness. He almost wanted to the laugh, that was so ridiculous…...then he opened his eyes. The two blonde mages were staring at him, Andie a book in hand and Anders; a smug look on his face. It had been real then………………..he stood up and very calmly walked over to the doorway of the cell.

“Are we done here?” he asked, not meeting Andie's eyes.

Force magic slammed the door shut and held it closed. "No, we are not done here." He glared at Gwyn. "You could show some gratitude to this lovely young woman, who for some Maker's forsaken reason wants to see you healthy and whole."

Anders continued, beginning to pace the cell. "When you had the reaction, it was less than 48 hours after your Joining, plus the day before you had ingested darkspawn blood, and a Shriek Alpha had bitten you. Any one of those things should have killed you. And," He turned, tapping Gwyn on the nose. "yet, you didnt die."

"So our sweet young mage here, sought an answer to that question, and the puzzle of whether or not more lyrium could kill you." He gestured to Andryanna with a flourish. "Well, I'll have you both know, the reaction was simply the body fighting against multiple foreign bodies, coupled with lyrium withdrawal," he gave Gwyn a stern look. "You've lyrium today, yes? And no reaction I take it? Yeah, thought so."

He held up a finger, "However, I would advise you work on overcoming your dependence on lyrium. You wont be as effective a Templar, true, but I believe you are young enough to adapt and recover to a life without such a crutch."

"Any questions?"

Andryanna held up a hand timidly, "I have one."

Anders nodded for her to ask.

"What are you going to do with the vial of blood you took from Gwyn? If you already healed him, and figured out what was wrong. Why take his blood?" She set the book on the desk, clasping her hands demurely in front.

 “It will snow in the Anderfels before I take an ounce of advice from you. Your words are like the poison spit from a viper” he grabbed the door and threw it back open. “I don't know why you're here but you are fortunate the templars didn't find you……” his mind went to Sares and all the man had lost because of the war this monster started “.........and some of the mages to for that matter, come on Andryanna, we are done.”

She shrugged her shoulders at Anders and followed Gwyn out the door, double checking it was locked and the key was tucked away safely on her person.

"You know, hes not that bad, right? He does want to help." She said to Gwyn's back.

"Shes right! I was allowed to live because of mercy, why shouldnt I be merciful to others? Try to atone for my sins!" Anders shouted from behind the door.

Andie followed Gwyn's stomping footsteps, struggling to keep up. "He has a point though! What if we go on a mission and you cant get your regular lyrium, or it gets broken or tainted or something? What then? We could be weeks from an outpost and unable to help you. Gwyn!" She grabbed his arm to stop him. "The withdrawal out in the field could kill you, just as surely as any enemy. Here, with him, you have a good chance of beating it."

 “Enough! I will not speak of this! You don't know what you ask!” he sighed, taking a deep breath to collect himself. “It hasn't been an issue before, once the next shipment comes, everything will be just fine. This was an accident, the chantry gave me lyrium to make me strong. We are fighting darkspawn, maybe a blight…..our chances of living are slim…...any effort would be at best wasted or at worse kill me outright or better yet. I could lose my mind Andie, you heard the way I rambled it would be like that but all the time.” he rubbed his forehead.

“I'm going back to training, I need to think. I know you were just helping but…...Anders can't be trusted. If you ignore everything I say you promise me you will listen to me this one time. Anders is a bad person, he will say anything to get out of here. Offer you friendship, pay you compliments all the while hes lining you up for a dagger to the back. Don't trust him. Promise me.” he grabbed her thin shoulders in both hands. “Promise me”

What a stupid, stubborn man! Andie thought, glaring at him. "I refuse to lie to you, and I dont make promises I cant keep."

She shook her head, "he was right about the lyrium addiction. I grew up the Circle, I've seen what it does to Templars. But you are so blinded by hatred and your own prejudice that you refuse to accept help."

"The Chantry gives you lyrium to collar you. Or do you not know about Knight-Commander Rutherford and his hospital aiding Templars dealing with the same thing you are going through now?" She flung her hands up in anger, "Whatever! Do what you have to do. Excuse me for trying to help."

Andie stormed off, headed towards the Library, angrily muttering about Templars and their stupid heads.


	4. Chapter 4

The dungeons felt wrong. Every step that led deeper in made Katari’s instincts scream. Andie led him further and further down, and he was barely able to suppress the desire to turn around and never look back.

After eternity descending down the stony steps, they finally reached a door. This door hadn’t any windows or bars. A deep sense of foreboding emanated from beyond them.

This must be it. Anders.

“So...he’s an abomination you said. As in: ‘I will make your blood boil as I dance in the fountain it creates’, or...something else? I have to admit... I’m nervous. Aren’t you?”

"People can hear you, you know." A voice from behind the closed door said, sounded vaguely annoyed. "Did you bring me a new friend sweetheart, is he at least going to be more polite than the ever so angry that I live Templar?"

Sounds of shuffling followed briefly, hinting that he had stepped away from the door to allow Andie to open it, it creaking open.

"Oh sweet Maker! You brought me three-forth's of a Qunari!" Anders looked considerably cleaner than the last time. Clean clothing, hair braided down his back, it appeared he had even shaved.

Anders rolled his eyes at Katari's expression, "If you arent here to do me harm, then you have nothing to be afraid of. I doubt Justice would allow me to harm innocent people anyway."

Flushed with embarrassment, Katari realized how dehumanizing it must be. The way he had spoken about Anders must not have been uncommon — especially after Kirkwall.

And yet, he felt like he was in more danger than he’d ever been in before. The apostate that had killed countless innocent people — that had started a war — was across from him. Though he may be locked in a dungeon, he was still dangerous.

“I-I’m sorry. I’ve just...you’re infamous. And here. Maker, very much here.l

Deep breaths.

He glanced at Andie. She seemed comfortable with the situation, and it gave him more confidence.

“Anders. I was told you could help me. Maeve sent me. She was... well, is... training mages. I’m one such. I wanted to learn healing magic, and here you are.”

He remained outside the cell. The last thing he wanted was to be in there with a dangerous abomination.

“Andie also has things for you. The stuff you asked for.”

Like a vial of blood. Maker, Andie I hope you know what you’re doing.

Andie sighed and pulled Katari into the room. "Seriously, he doesnt bite. Relax." She widened her eyes in warning as Anders chuckled.

"Shes far too trusting. Its a good trait, a dumb one, but, we need optimists to save the world." Anders waved for them both to sit, taking the bag from Andie.

"I wouldnt say I was too trusting," Anders fixed her with a look. "Well, okay, maybe I am, just a little, but I've only been outside the Circle." Andie paused, counting the days. "About two weeks."

She folded her hands in her lap, "I havent gotten anywhere with Gwyn and convincing him to stop taking lyrium. I did find out about my mother, it was, worse than I thought."

Maeve, of course, nosy bitch, he'd deal with her later, Anders didnt want to add more fuel to the fire right then though.

He began emptying the bag on the desk, only half-way listening to the girl, she was nervous, intimidated, and she was trying to keep the unsettled Qunari calm.

"my mother, it was, worse than I thought." The words caused him to freeze. "Your mother? How bad?" He didnt turn to face her, afraid his expression would betray him.

Anders kept his hands busy, pulling out the hidden vial of Gwyn's blood, lining everything up in a tidy line.

Andie’s mother? She had trusted this monster about her mother?

“Wait, what about your mother? What do you mean? Andie?”

This was incredibly suspicious. Nothing about this seemed right. The Wardens we’re keeping a terrorist in the dungeon, Andie was helping him with blood magic or Maker knows what, and she was speaking to him about her mother.

How could she be so open to this creature?

"Its not what you think Katari. I never knew my mother, I was taken at birth, like many children born to mages in the Circle. Until a few hours ago, I didnt even know her name." Her shoulders slumped. "Anders suggested I ask Gwyn about her, since he was a Templar at the Circle. So I did. She committed suicide when she heard I had magic."

Andie looked at Katari, tears brimming her eyes, "Thats what the Circle, the Chantry does, it makes people like us feel shame for having magic, something we do not get to choose. My mother would rather die than live with the shame of having a mage for a child."

"That I think is what Anders was trying to get me to see." Anders head bowed, his shoulders shaking silently. "I may be a Warden, I may be chained to this life until I die, but at least I finally get to choose."

"And choice is freedom." He turned around, kneeling next to the girl, rubbing her should slowly. "I honestly did not know the circumstances Andryanna, I wish I hadnt pushed you to find out. But, now you know, the curtain is being torn away."

He turned to stare at Katari, "As for me, my giant friend, I choose to be here, to pay penance. It was a vow I made to a woman who was not that different than our dear Andryanna here. She sparred my life, and in return, I help save lives."

Poor Andryanna. He had no idea.

Katari wrapped his arm around the crying mage, whispering soft words to her.

“It’s okay. You’re here now.”

How does one comfort this? Comfort the years of shame that come with being a mage? With losing a parent from that shame?

He stroked her hair gently. Maker, if only he had the power to make it all right. To fix everything.

Anders, for his faults, wanted to help. He had gone too far in the past, and perhaps he could do so again. But for now, he wanted to help and that was enough.

He held Andie, squeezing her tightly even as he spoke to Anders. “And so why help a templar then? Why help one who keeps the mages tucked away?”

This was all so much. What had Maeve wanted him to learn here? All that this visit had brought was bad memories and hurt for Andie.

"Because its the right thing to do?" He met Andie's questioning look with a grin. "Because a pretty girl asked me to help? Because I like mysteries?"

He patted them both on their heads, bouncing to his feet. "Our dear Templar had a rather unique string of events happen to him, any one of them could have killed him, and yet" Anders plucked the vial of blood off the table, waving it. "He didnt die. Though I am sure the lady will attest, sometimes she wishes he did."

"I have been studying the Taint for, oh, about a quarter of a century. There is only so much someone can sleep. Its a task entrusted to me by the esteemed Lonnie Amell, though history calls her Warden-Commander, Arlessa Solona Amell-Theirin, the Hero of Ferelden, Breeder of Tainted Mabari. Okay, I made the last one up." He waved a hand. "She has over the years sent me a great many volumes about the Taint, most of it I couldnt read because I am not a linguist, I lacked the great brain of hers."

"But other the years, I have gotten closer and closer to a solution, and I think this strange mix might be the final piece of the puzzle. It'll take time. But, who knows, I may be able to offer older Wardens a way out that isnt the Calling."

He raised his eyebrows, smiling widely. "Oh, come on, that was a brilliant bit of monologuing, and I didnt even go 'muahaha'!"

She stared up at Anders, wiping absently at her eyes, "the Hero of Ferelden? You knew her? History only has you linked to her cousin, the Champion."

Her two idols growing up, Solona Amell and Marian Hawke, he had known them both! She was stunned.

The hero of Ferelden? He’d known she was a Warden, but not that she had any affiliation with this...thing. Anders was unsettling, to say the least. His offers to help might be genuine, but that doesn’t mean he wasn’t still the man who destroyed a chantry.

“Alright. So this mixture might stop the calling. Wouldn’t that interfere with our ability to sense darkspawn? And you believe Gwyn’s blood might be help with this ‘cure’?”

"I have no idea! But Gwyn has unique things going on with his blood, he is a half-elf Templar, and within 72 hours he was Tainted, twice, once through a darkspawn bite, second was the Joining, which is a whole host of weird, and he was infected by a Shriek Alpha's poison."

Anders paced around the room with a nervous energy. "He was also dealing with lyrium withdrawals. So everything logically said he should have died, but he didnt. He just had an extreme reaction."

"Lyrium, mixed blood, darkspawn blood, acid, archdemon blood." He counted them on his fingers. "All used to create the Joining, in a way, well not the human slash elf mixed blood, thats more of a binding agent to prevent it from instantly killing humans or elves. I still havent puzzled out how dwarves survive the Joining."

He placed his hands on the table, "though I might be too late, she might already be gone, havent heard from her in months. Still missing something, it wont work, wont work. It'll never work!"

Anders screamed in rage, bright blue cracks appearing over his skin, arms sweeping the desk clear, shattering all the vials and bottles that had been carefully arranged.

Andie jumped up, her Barrier flaring to life around her and Katari. "ANDERS! Stop!"

He whirled on her, eyes glowing brightly. "WE WILL NOT CEASE! NOT UNTIL OUR VOW IS FULFILLED, UNTIL SHE IS SAVED! WE SWORE TO HER WE WOULD FIND THE ANSWER! WE CANNOT FAIL!"

Oh, Justice was in control.

Pushing as much as she could into her Barrier, Andie looks into the blank glowing eyes. "Justice, Anders, please, you just smashed everything. Even the vial of Gwyn's blood. We'll have to get more now. Calm down."

His lip curled up as she stepped through the Barrier, hands reaching out to touch him, "I'll go to the First, ask him if hes heard from Warden-Commander Amell. I'll find out for you, I promise."

The glow faded, leaving Anders looking grey, worn and tired, black veins very evident against his skin. "Thank you." His voice was coarse, as if he had been screaming himself bloody.

As Ander’s skin flickered and cracked, Katari raised his fist. He might not have his staff on him, but he could still fight. Andie quickly jumped to calm Anders. His body quickly returned to normal, but Katari’s body remained tense and ready.

It was true. The man who set the chantry alight was possessed and unstable. He claimed it was Justice inside of him — a spirit — yet it ran rampant. Was this why Maeve had sent him down? To see the possible dangers that Hope brought with it?

Andie, the trustworthy mage that she was, still seemed to trust him.

“You mentioned Justice but...that was...”

He was at a loss for words. All he wanted to do was flee, to leave this dangerous man to his own devices. But he couldn’t we’ll leave Andie here.

Maker. I’m going to have to help him.

“IF the First hasn’t heard from her...do you have any idea where she would be? She must have mentioned to you where she was going.”

"Its, a really long story. But that is still a Spirit of Justice, such as he is." He sank onto the floor, curling in on himself.

Anders shook his head, "Lonnie was always cryptic, she never knew who was reading our letters. She stayed closer to Kirkwall after her husband passed, to be near Hawke."

He looked over his shoulder at the shattered glass covering the floor. "Oh Maeve is going to love hearing about this. I've been months without an outburst, and now, two in one day."

"Sorry Andryanna, we're going to have to sweet Ser Templar for more blood. Thats going to be a fun time." Anders flopped backwards. "As for you, Katari was it? Well, I can teach you Healing, its one of the few things I am good at. But Maeve has her reasons for sending you here, and she'll keep or share them as she wishes."

He sat up, bracing his weight on his arms, "did she toss you out a window? She has a habit of that. Dont stand near open windows when shes around."

Getting more blood from Gwyn? Maker, that was going to be a trial. "Wait, she throws people out windows? The First allows this? What kind of place are we living in? Thats insane."

"Thats Maeve." Was Anders' curt reply.

The longer they were down here, the more suspicious everything seemed. Anders clearly knew why Maeve had sent him down here, even if Katari could only speculate. Did he even WANT help from Anders?

“Well,” he replied to Andie, “she didn’t toss me out any windows. Sent us to the fade though so I could learn to focus more.”

And to show me the spirit.

Was that how Anders started too? A spirit offering to help him in the Fade? Perhaps if Anders helped him, he could avoid the same fate.

“I must admit, I’m still a little hesitant about all this. But so long as you’re here with us Andie, “he meekly admitted, returning his attention to Anders, “I’ll accept any help you’re able to offer of help you’re willing to give.”

A huge grin split the Healer's face, "Oh you like her! How adorable!" Anders climbed to his feet, rummaging through a drawer in his desk. "Take a lesson from me though, the pretty and innocent ones always land you in the worst trouble."

He pulled out a worn leather book, flipping through the pages, rapidly reading. "Right. Alright, now I remember." Anders tucked the book away, "The first step for any mage wanting to become a Healer is this, finding a benevolent spirit who is willing to help them. You said Maeve took you into the Fade to teach you control? Did you interact with a spirit? Did any of them seem to hover nearby?"

The slight flush to Katari's cheeks when Anders said he liked her was all the admittance she needed. Well, she had kissed him in a moment of extreme emotion. Andie wasnt thrilled being told she was trouble though and she scowled at Anders in respone.

Listening to the older mage talk about the Fade was fascinating, and Andie made sure to listen closely.

Maker how did everyone know that he liked Andie?

He couldn’t stop the blush from rising to his cheeks. Regardless of any trouble liking Andie might cause, that was not going to stop Katari.

“She’s not trouble. Remember that she’s one of the only people in this fortress who wants to help you. And who doesn’t want to toss you to the Deep Roads.”

Back to the fade.

He didn’t want to tell Anders about Hope. Didn’t want to tell him that a spirit had reached out to him. But Anders had been what Katari was afraid of being — out of control. And he had supposedly come back from it. Who better to mentor him?

“In the fade there was a spirit, yes. ‘Hope.’ Apparently it had been watching me and interfering with my magic. Maeve...sent it away though. Told it that it didn’t need to interfere anymore, and that I was a ‘big boy’ who could do magic on his own.”

“So, I’m not entirely sure how much help that Hope could be here.”

"Oh believe me boy, our lovely lady here is nothing but trouble. Now that shes learning to spread her wings, she is going to break more than her fair share of hearts." Anders winked at Andie.

He allowed himself to glow faintly, studying the area around Katari. "Maeve didnt send it away, Hope is still hovering nearby. I suspect the spirit was trying to help you, but was in fact hindering the development of your control." The glow faded.

"Hope is a powerful thing, one of those never-say-die emotions. If a person has Hope, well, they can take on the world. Its a good spirit to attract, just, try not to pervert it by giving up."

Anders stared off, as if remembering, "Despair is a downward spiral that takes ages, lifetimes to come out from."

"Much as I just love being talked about like I'm not here. I was in the middle of a translation that I have finally broken ground on, and now I have to convince the First to let us travel to the Circle." She stood, straightening her clothes, trying to stifle a yawn.

"Looks like you need to sleep." Anders said, giving her an almost paternal look.

"No, I'll be fine, just need to get come coffee and food, and I'll be ready to go." She was trying to argue, but Anders was having none of it.

His hand waved, light flaring briefly, and Andie's eyes closed as her body dropped. Anders caught her effortlessly. "Do me a favor Katari, see to it our lovely librarian makes it to her chambers. Sit on her if she wakes up before you get there. Guard her door for the night if needed."

He slung the sleeping girl over the Qunari's shoulder, ensuring the boy had a solid hold of her before letting go.

Opening the door he ushered Katari out, waving happily as the bewildered boy left.

"Oh, a gift for me!" He whispered, pulling the heavy black key from the lock and closing his door, whistling a tune.

Andie felt light on Katari’s shoulders. On the long walk over, several Wardens shot him a strange look. He couldn’t particularly blame them — under different circumstances, he would have done the same. Still, the trek back to the living quarters gave him time to think.

Never lose hope. that’s what Anders had said. Assuming he was being honest, Hope was still around him. This was good, it meant that he’d already had a bond with the spirit that Anders had told him to form. Now all it took was countless hours spent studying those dusty old tomes that Maeve had given him.

Upon arriving in Andie’s room, he plopped the unconscious mage on the bed, lifting the thin blanket to her chin. She made a small noise of contentment, and Katari couldn’t hide his smile even if he wanted to. She looked beautiful like this; there was no sign of any worries or doubts or fears. Just happy rest.

He made a quick stop at his own room, retrieving the copy of The Compendium Of Diseases before returning to Andie’s quarters. He pulled up sat on the ground beside her bed, carefully opening the book without a single sound and beginning to study as the young woman rested.


End file.
